


You Think That You Know More

by cantfuckinbelievethis



Series: Riley/Yev [7]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Biphobia, M/M, Q slur, panphobia, trevors a family friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-10
Updated: 2017-02-10
Packaged: 2018-09-23 07:33:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9646499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cantfuckinbelievethis/pseuds/cantfuckinbelievethis
Summary: When Ian struggles with the idea of being pan or bi, and ends up saying some insensitive things, Yev and Riley storm out, and end up getting advice from a family friend.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: 
> 
> cantfuckinbelievethis

Since Svetlana still didn’t know about Yev and Riley, when they hung out, most of the time it was only when Yev was at Ian and Mickey’s, or they would hang out at Riley’s. Even though she knew they were friends and so they could hang out around her, although she didn’t really approve, they preferred being able to hold hands and maybe make out a little without worrying about it.   
  
    Riley loved when they could hang out at Ian and Mickey’s. It was fine at his house, but his mom would always come in and start chatting to them, usually trying to pry into their relationship and being generally embarrassing. Ian and Mickey, however, usually left them to themselves, not giving a shit what they were doing.   
  
    Riley was currently lying across the couch, his feet up in Yev’s lap as they watched a movie. Mickey and Ian were at the kitchen table where Mickey was trying to work on their budget and Ian was annoying him. On the screen, Mila Kunis took off her shirt to reveal the bikini she was wearing.   
  
    ‘She’s so hot…’ Riley said dreamily. ‘I can’t get over it.’   
  
    ‘I don’t know…’ Yev shrugged. ‘I mean, yeah, definitely, but I think I prefer Kristen Bell.’   
  
    ‘No way!’ Riley cried out, sitting up. ‘You’ve gotta be kidding me.’   
  
    Yev laughed, shoving his boyfriend a little. ‘They’re both beautiful. I’m just sayin’, I think Kristen Bell’s more my type.’   
  
    Riley smirked a little, moving over to snuggle up close to Yev’s side. ‘Fuck you, I thought _I_ was your type.’   
  
    ‘Can I ask you guys something?’ Ian interrupted, confusion in his voice as he came over to sit by them.   
  
    Yev looked over to see Mickey had barely noticed Ian had moved and turned back to Ian. ‘Yeah?’   
  
    ‘Well…I mean…if you two are in a relationship, don’t you…not like girls?’   
  
    Riley had to withhold an eye roll at his uncle’s question. Obviously, despite all that Ian had learnt over the years, he still needed to learn more about people who weren’t gay or straight. Seeing Yev’s fist clench in the corner of his eye, he decided to take this one. Yev knew that Ian didn’t mean anything by it, but he was easily frustrated by people who didn’t understand. ‘Well, I’m bi and Yev’s pan, so…that doesn’t change just because we’re with each other.’   
  
    ‘Oh, okay…makes sense, but, yeah, what even is pan?’ Ian laughed a little. ‘I mean, I get what a bisexual is, but what’s the difference? Why don’t you just call yourself bi? That probably confuses everyone else.’   
  
    ‘Who gives a fuck about everybody else?’ Yev snapped. ‘People can take the time to educate themselves! It’s not that hard.’   
  
    ‘Whoa, Yev, that’s not—’ Ian stuttered, realising he may have messed up somewhere here. ‘I just thought that maybe it would be easier—’  
  
    ‘Well, I don’t care what’s easier for you,’ Yev huffed, before grabbing Riley’s hand and dragging him out of the house. ‘Let’s go.’   
  
    He slammed the door on the way out and growled in frustration. Riley automatically let go of his hand and took a few steps behind, not thinking that Yev would ever hurt him, but knowing that Yev needed to get this out of his system by himself. To an outsider’s perspective, this might seem like an overreaction to Ian’s questions. Sure, Ian was being a bit insensitive and rude, but they all knew his intentions weren’t bad. The thing is, though, that Riley and Yev had both been subjected to these questions ever since people found out about them. They both got frustrated sometimes, since they got it from straight people and gay people alike. Sometimes Yev even got it from bi people. So, eventually, it becomes a bit much and one person becomes the straw that breaks the camel’s back.   
  
    After a few minutes, Yev slowed his pace so he was walking beside Riley. He didn’t take his hand, even though he really wanted to, because they were still Southside and that shit still wasn’t tolerated very well. Sure, most people didn’t give a shit anymore, but there were still some idiots who could be massive assholes about it. It was better to be safe about it.   
  
    ‘Yev, Riley, what’s up?’ a familiar voice called and they turned to see that they were walking by at Trevor’s place. He was sitting on his front porch and drinking a cup of coffee as he waved for them to come over. Smiling, they both headed up to join him.   
  
    Trevor was a friend of Yev’s dads, and so they had spent a lot of time with him as kids. Ian and Mickey had met Trevor when he was trying to keep Frank’s homeless shelter open. Soon enough, that had collapsed when Frank fucked everything up, as usual, but they ended up staying friends. Eventually, Mickey had asked if he could help out where Trevor worked, wanting to help make other LGBTQIA+ people’s lives easier.   
  
    ‘Man, you look _pissed_ ,’ Trevor commented with a concerned frown as he stared at Yev. ‘What’s up?’   
  
    Yev and Riley sat down on the love seat across from Trevor, both sighing in unison. Riley, though, was the one who explained what had happened. As they explained, Trevor said nothing and just nodded along. The good thing about having Trevor in their lives since they were young was that he was used to dealing with youth and their troubles. He knew when to listen and when to give advice, and he was someone to go to who wasn’t a parent and was usually unbiased.   
  
    Riley made sure to leave out the part about them being a couple, since Trevor didn’t know yet and he wasn’t sure if Yev would be okay with it. Trevor knew they were bi and pan, though. He was actually one of the first people they both came to when they were questioning. He had proved to be helpful before, so why not now?   
  
    ‘Man, that’s tough,’ Trevor sympathised once Riley was done. ‘I know how _frustrating_ it can be to try and educate people, especially since it’s not really your job.’   
  
    Yev nodded along, suddenly bursting out, ‘Yeah! Like, I know they aren’t doing it to be mean, but it just reminds me of how different I am to them, and how everything in the world is catered to privileged people. I mean…I know Dad isn’t privileged, but still… It just gets to me sometimes…’   
  
    ‘You’re right.’ Trevor nodded. ‘You’re absolutely right. Look, there’s nothing that I can really do to help or make it better, though I wish I could. And it really is up to Ian to educate himself…maybe Mickey could help him out with that so you don’t have to. All I want to say is to not be discouraged about Ian educating himself. It took a long time for him to get used to me, but he got there.’   
  
    ‘I just don’t understand how Mickey can be so understanding about it all, but Ian seems to just…not get it, no matter what people say,’ Riley commented.   
  
    Trevor shrugged. ‘I can’t really speak for them or their thoughts, but I think it all comes down to your personality and how well you sympathise with others without being in their shoes. I think Ian struggles to sympathise and understand struggles he hasn’t been through, but Mickey’s really able to — probably because of his own history and also working with people who have been through different stuff to him.’   
  
    At that moment, Riley’s phone buzzed and he looked down to see a text from Mickey.   
  
_Hey, can you bring Yev home? Ian wants to apologise._   
  
    Nudging his boyfriend, Riley said, ‘We’d better get going.’   
  
    Yev sighed but nodded, standing up and brushing his floppy black hair away from his face. ‘See you later, Trev.’   
  
    Trevor grinned up at both of them. ‘Later, guys. Hey, do you want to come to a protest in a few days? A queer youth centre is being closed down, and we’re gonna try and stop it. It’s on the North side, so…mostly no chance of being spotted.’   
  
    Riley and Yev exchanged a look before grinning and nodding in agreement. They both turned, starting to head home, but Yev spun around and headed back to Trevor.   
  
    ‘Hey…do you wanna come over for a family dinner?’ he asked awkwardly. ‘Fiona’s having it…Riles and I…we’re kinda dating…so it’s like in support of that or some shit.’   
  
    Trevor got a really soft smile on his face, looking rather touched. ‘I’d love that. Just get your Dad to let me know when.’   
  
    Yev nodded and headed back down the stairs to meet Riley, who grinned at him. With that, they made their way back home.   
  


* * *

‘Yev,’ Ian said as soon as they stepped into the house. He immediately came over, giving Yev a hug. ‘I’m really, _really_ sorry for everything I said. I was just confused, but you’re right, it’s my issue to educate myself or else I’m not really supporting you properly. Mick explained everything, and I just, I’m really sorry.’   
  
    ‘Dad,’ Yev wheezed. ‘Can’t. Breathe.’   
  
    Ian blinked before letting go. ‘Oh, sorry.’ He looked over to Riley, who was standing at the door with a small, amused smile on is face. ‘Sorry to you, too, Riley.’   
  
    Riley shrugged. ‘I guess I did try to steal your husband that one time, so, we’re even.’ At that, everyone in the room sent him an unamused look. Holding his hands up in defence, he laughed awkwardly. ‘Guess we’re not ready to joke about that just yet.’   
  
    Ian smirked a little before turning back to Yev with a sincere look. ‘I really am sorry, Yev. I wouldn’t do anything to purposefully upset or offend you.’   
  
    Yev shrugged. ‘As long as you try, we’re cool. I just…get frustrated sometimes.’   
  
    ‘Understandable,’ Mickey commented knowingly. ‘The Gallaghers are a frustrating bunch.’   
  
    ‘Hey, fuck you!’ Ian and Riley both laughed, causing Yev to grin.   
  
    ‘So…’ Yev began. ‘To make up for this…I don’t suppose Riley can sleep over…in my bed…door closed…’   
  
    ‘Nice try, pal,’ Mickey snorted. ‘I have nothing to fuckin’ make up for. Riley can sleep over, but door wide fuckin’ open.’   
  
    ‘I don’t even know why this is a rule,’ Yev huffed, crossing his arms. ‘You guys totally were banging at our age.’   
  
    ‘No, we weren’t,’ Ian said, managing to keep an insanely neutral expression as he dead-ass lied to his son.   
  
    ‘We were celibate until marriage,’ Mickey also lied, but the corner of his mouth turned up. ‘As you shall be. I don’t want any teenage pregnancies. Fiona will be footing the bill for that kid; fuck it if I’m going to pay for a Gallagher spawn.’   
  
    Yev and Riley both gave him flat looks for that joke, while Ian was snickering.   
  
    ‘How about pizza for dinner?’ Riley decided as he went and flopped down on the couch making himself at home.   
  
    Yev smiled softly at that before joining him. Ian and Mickey both exchanged a look at how grossly cute they were, with a hint of relief that that argument was resolved quickly. Those boys were bound to be dealing with a lot of crap with their relationship, and they didn’t wanna add to it.   
  
    They didn’t warn the boys, though. They didn’t really need to know, or worry, about that yet. They’d find out for themselves soon enough.


End file.
